Sheldon Cooper and the Hufflepuff's Seduction
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: BASED ON SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10, EPISODE 11. Read with caution if you are spoiler-free. "A Gryffindor sleeping with a Hufflepuff? How scandalous..." Shamy. Slight OOC. M-Rated for a very good reason. Oneshot.


_Author's Note: WARNING, THIS IS BASED ON SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10 EPISODE 11! I hope you guys enjoy! It's definitely M-Rated for a reason!_

 _I had originally posted it yesterday, but wasn't pleased with the lack of editing on my part! Hopefully I fixed what I could!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

He stood there beside the bed and crossed his arms, confused as to why Amy had rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. What was the surprise she was talking about? Given the significance of the night, he had some ideas; he had watched many movies and television to possibly guess what Amy was doing.

Perhaps she had a new bra— with matching panties. Or maybe even negligee… His heart began pounding at the thought of Amy in a sheer, extremely short baby-doll. But… he had a feeling that she wasn't surprising him with negligee. It was something more— he could tell by the way she smiled, by the way she spoke.

A minute passed. Then two and he was beginning to question if Amy had any doubts or changed her mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, the lock on the bathroom door clicked and the door slowly swung open.

Well… it wasn't negligee.

The first thing that Sheldon noticed was the matte black fabric that nearly reached the floor. Her toes peeked out from underneath, flashing the red polish that accents her nails. As she stepped forward, he caught a flash of mustard yellow that was on the inside of the robe. She took a step forward once again to show off her completely bare leg. His gaze traveled further up still to take the entire scene in. Once he saw the yellow, black and white crest of a badger, his breath left him and he felt his body instantly react.

He— a Gryffindor— would be sleeping with a Hufflepuff.

A year ago, he had succeeded in getting Amy interest in the Harry Potter series and they had taken the Pottermore test together. They both had assumed they would be both be sorted in Ravenclaw, given their intelligence. Sheldon had been sorted into Gryffindor while Amy had been placed into Hufflepuff. Sheldon Cooper: the courageous intellect. Amy: the patient scholar. Earth and fire.

His dedicated, loyal woman. At first, he thought that the test on Pottermore had been wrong, not only with his placement, with Amy's as well. He rejected his house at first. If not Ravenclaw, he was at least a Slytherin— he was cunning and ambitious enough, right? Well.. J.K. Rowling seemed to disagree. But as time went on— he realized that the test had been right when it came to Amy.

She was patient. Not just with him but with their friends and their enemies. She was dedicated. To her work, to her friends, to him. To herself. She was the hardest working person he knew. She was loyal to a fault— a flaw at times. Her heart was that of gold, of purity. When challenged, she had a hidden fury that paralyzed the offender. She was his foundation when times were tough.

She was the definition of a Hufflepuff. Just and loyal. True and unafraid of toil.

The more he had thought about her house, the more his own sorting made sense. Amy made him want to be brave and daring. Loving her was the bravest thing he had ever done. To give his own heart to her was even more so. While she gave him guidance, he gave her peace of mind and protection. Much like a lion would do when protecting his pride. If he wasn't a Gryffindor before, he was because of Amy.

When his eyes finally settled on her face, he gulped and tried his best to control himself. Blood already began to rush from his cheeks down to his… He cleared his throat.

"Wowzers…" Was the only thing that came to mind.

Amy giggled at his response, "You like it?"

"Like it?!" Sheldon repeated, shocked that she would even ask such a question, "Woman, if I weren't a gentlemen I'd throw you on this bed right now…"

She smirked, "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded and Amy took a step back into the bathroom, "I have something that'll make you like it even more."

He tilted his head and narrowed his gaze in confusion, "The only way you're going to make it better is if you're completely nude under that robe!"

She didn't answer and instead threw another robe towards him. He adjusted it in his hands to get a better look at it and smirked. It was a Gryffindor robe and he ran his thumb along the embroidered lion crest, "Are you expecting me to be romanced by a Hufflepuff?"

"I'm not expecting anything, Doctor Cooper." Oh, how he loved when she said his name with that sensuous tone. Sheldon only smiled and shook his head as he looked over the red and black robe. He held it open at arms length to get a better look at it and frowned as he noticed the tag.

"You naughty girl," he muttered before clicking his tongue against his teeth, "you went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter without me."

"I did." Amy confirmed. She stepped closer until they were only about a foot apart, "What are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

Sheldon groaned under his breath and bit his lower lip, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, you fox." He grabbed the hem of his t-shirts and lifted them up and over his head. Amy's eyes widened at his sudden state of undress, "I'm going to put this robe on, and once I do, I'm going to teach you a lesson on to not tease me like that."

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and she smiled. It was hard to believe that it had already been a year since they had sex for the first— and so far only— time. Sex, even after their first time, seemed completely natural with him. Living together had gotten them used to so much. Sleeping together, eating together… just being naked around each other while getting ready for bed or work. It seemed as though they had been doing this for years even when it had only been five months.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Amy Farrah Fowler," he began as he kicked off his pants, "but are you wearing any underwear beneath that?"

Again, she didn't answer verbally. She opened up the robe to reveal what she was wearing underneath. Nothing more than a pair of sheer panties and a matching bra in black lace. Sheldon sucked in a breath and mutter, "Dear God…"

With his shirts and pants gone, he cloaked himself in the robe with his underwear being the only barrier. His erection pressed against the white fabric shamelessly and Amy suppressed a giggle. Even being a biologist, she couldn't help but feel giddy at what was going to happen tonight. She watched eagerly as Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap for Amy.

"Over my lap," he demanded. His voice already dripped with arousal— deep and rough as if he were dry at the throat. She obeyed and climbed over his lap. Her stomach was pressed tantalizingly against his hard member and her face was comfortably rested on the mattress. A smile painted her face as it was impossible to try and hide. Last time she was over his lap was four years ago when she had been caught lying. She had only dreamed that this would happen again, and now it was. On her birthday, no less!

' _Happy birthday to me!'_

She felt his hand reach down to move her robe aside to expose her panties to him and she flinched at the contact of his warm hand. He hadn't yet spanked her, but his touch sent sparks of electricity through her and she felt paralyzing heat begin to build up within her. He teased his fingertips against the waistband of her panties before he drew them down to her mid-thigh to expose her bottom.

"Do you know why I'm spanking you?" His voice was venomous and she took a deep breath before she answered.

"Because I went to Universal Studios without you."

"And?"

Her voice was leaving her already as he caressed her soft skin as if to prime it for the smack, "Teasing you."

"Good girl," his hand left and she felt the strike. It wasn't a hard spank, but the sound echoed through the room.

"Oh!" Amy moaned and balled her hands into fists within the bedspread. Another smack. Harder this time and she gasped and closed her eyes to savor the stinging sensation.

"You seem to be enjoying this," he teased before his hand struck her posterior again. The contact was strong enough that Amy winced but still felt pleasure as the stinging dwindled, "Would you rather I go even harder?"

"God," Amy pleaded, "Yes!"

"Vixen," he growled before spanking her three times in succession. Each one more forceful than the last. Each one leaving her shaken with desire and on the edge of losing any cognition. After the third and final spank, his hand slid down to dip into her folds to see how wet she had become. Amy heard Sheldon growl and felt his erection throb from beneath her stomach, "I think you've learned your lesson."

Before she had time to respond, he pulled her up and guided her to sit astride him, her legs on either side of him. He captured her lips in a kiss that caused her the wind to be knocked out of her. When did Sheldon learn to kiss like _that?!_ Their tongues wrestled as Sheldon's fingers caressed the subtle slope of her waist. Her own fingers ran through his hair before cupping the back of his head to pull him closer, to kiss him deeper. When the need for air became too great, he bit at her lower lip and tugged before pulling away for air. Panting, he freed his shaft from his briefs before his hands found her hips to position her directly above him. One of her hands left his hair to push the gusset of her panties to the side.

"Amy," he breathed, his hands tightened their grip, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sheldon," she kissed his forehead and relaxed her hands to grasp at his shoulders as she lowered herself down on him. It was a tight, uncomfortable fit at first since it had been a year, but it wasn't nearly as painful. Her body adjusted within a minute and she ground against him experimentally.

"Oh, dear lord…" Sheldon tilted his head back at the phenomenal feeling. Had it been this good last time? If it had, his memory was failing him; either that, or his memory had been clouded by the sensation of Amy's center wrapped tight around him. His hands traveled to her thighs and squeezed the pliable flesh there and he looked down to witness his cock sliding deep within her as she rode him.

The lace deliciously scratched against his bare chest as she moved. Soon, he began to buck up into her and her moans grew louder and she tossed her head back to cry out, "Yes! Yes, oh God, Sheldon!"

"That's it," he coaxed as he kissed her neck, trailing his tongue along her pulse point. His arms wrapped around her back to help her quicken her pace, "You're already close. I can tell…" He bit her collarbone and groaned against her skin. Their pace became frantic. Hard, rough and carnal. It was completely different than their first time, and while they were still naive, they knew enough to know how to reach their zenith.

Amy's groans of pleasure became gasps of air as her orgasm washed over her. Her motions stilled and her nails dug into his shoulders through the robe as she panted and shook against him. The rapid, tightening pulses of her walls was his downfall and he soon came along with her. His eyes rolls back and his body tensed with each pulse and throb until he was was completely spent and fall back onto the bed.

He pulled Amy down to lie on top of him as she recovered. Their bodies were sticky and drenched in sweat; the robes certainly didn't help. Sheldon had no idea how long time had passed before he was able to breathe normally. He was too busy savoring the aftershock of his orgasm and the last few quivers of Amy's. When he did manage to catch his breath however, something came to mind that he couldn't help but say out loud.

"Hm," Sheldon hummed as he settled further into the mattress, "Interesting…."

"What?"

"I didn't have to say ' _accio_ , Amy' in order for you to come…"

* * *

 _Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcome and appreciated!_

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
